


Alive

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is only glad that he is <i>alive</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic is short. I'm pretty sure something like this is gonna happen in this next arc.

She’d always known. Somewhere, in the darkest recesses of her mind, she’d always known that he was alive. That they were both alive. And just like with Takizawa, the moment Mado Akira sees the man’s back, the broad expanse of his shoulders, the tall and proud way he carries himself, she knows almost instinctively who he is.

First Class Amon Koutarou is alive. It is impossible, improbable, illogical, but he is alive.

The question now is...is he still human? Or will she see flashes of white and red when he turns? Will his handsome face be split in half with a maniacal grin?

She takes a step, reaches, but doesn’t say a word. She doesn’t know if she really wants to see his face. But then he stiffens, the metal in his hands creaks as he grips it, and the fabric of his cloak rustles as he turns his head to glance at her over his shoulder. 

In the shadows, she sees one glinting red eye. It widens, wavers, and he sucks in a breath.

“Akira.” He whispers, then whips away, over the edge of the building they stand on and out of her sight. She rushes to peer over, to call him back, to tell him it’s okay, all that matters is that he is alive.

But he is gone. 

Then, behind her, there is a long, low growl.

“Hi hi… Hello again, Mado.”

**Author's Note:**

> For real though, are we gonna get a seikiramon reunion or what? Also, a reunion between Seidou and ~~daddy~~ Houji? Shit's about to get real, you guys.


End file.
